1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filter for an internal combustion engine, the oil filter containing a quantity of a liquid antioxidant/additive solution to be released when oil flows through the filter. The present invention also relates to a method of converting an internal combustion engine from petroleum-based oil to botanically-based oil, using the described filter.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of oil filters containing oil-improving additives are known. The known oil filters of this type are primarily adapted to slowly release the additives over time, as hot oil is circulated through the filter. Examples of some of these types of oil filters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,097 to Paul, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,166 to De Jovine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,169 to Grueschow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,748 to Villani et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,289 to Villani, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,330 to Lefebvre.
Many of the above patents disclose oil filters having either a dissolving additive body, or a reservoir of oil additive materials therein, to supplement additives originally present in the oil, over time.
Where a solid dissolving additive body is used, it is provided to slowly and continuously add beneficial additives to engine oil, substantially replacing or supplementing the additives originally present in the oil.
Where a reservoir of material is used, a restraining structure such as a check valve, a dissolvable diaphragam, or other structure is also provided to limit the rate at which the additive material is fed into the crankcase oil supply.
Although the known oil filters have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an oil filter having a quick-release liquid additive material therein.
In particular, there is a need for an effective and reliable method of converting an internal combustion engine from a petroleum-based lubricating oil to a botanically-based lubricating oil, and for an oil filter which is adapted to be usable in effecting such a conversion.
In a first embodiment hereof, the present invention provides a cleansing oil filter containing a liquid antioxidant/additive solution.
A filter according to the present invention, generally, includes a housing including a substantially cup-shaped shell and a tapping plate sealingly attached to the shell.
A filter according to the present invention also includes a porous filter element disposed in the housing, and a quantity of liquid antioxidant/additive solution in the housing, operatively associated with the filter element. Preferably, the filter contains at least 10 ml of antioxidant/additive solution, and more preferably, between 20 and 100 ml of antioxidant/additive solution.
A substantial quantity, and preferably a majority, of the liquid antioxidant/additive solution is available for substantially immediate release when oil flows through the filter.
In a second embodiment hereof, the present invention also relates to a method of converting an internal combustion engine from a petroleum-based lubricating oil to a botanically-based lubricating oil.
A method according to the present invention includes the steps of:
a) draining a petroleum-based oil out of the engine;
b) removing an oil filter from the engine and replacing it with a first cleansing oil filter having a quantity of liquid antioxidant/additive solution therein, a substantial amount of said liquid antioxidant/additive solution available for substantially immediate release when oil flows through the filter;
c) adding a first batch of a botanically-based lubricating oil to the engine;
d) running the engine for a predetermined time period;
e) shutting the engine off;
f) draining the first batch of botanically-based lubricating oil out of the engine;
g) removing said first cleansing oil filter and replacing it with a second cleansing oil filter having a quantity of liquid antioxidant/additive solution therein, a substantial amount of said liquid antioxidant/additive solution available for immediate release when oil flows through the filter; and
h) adding a second batch of botanically-based lubricating oil to the engine.
Additional oil and filter changes may be performed, if needed, to completely flush the engine of petroleum-based deposits.
Preferably, the botanically-based lubricating oil used, in the method according to the invention, includes an oil selected from the group consisting of vegetable oils, canola oil, corn oil, cottonseed oil, olive oil, peanut oil, sunflower oil, safflower oil, and mixtures thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and filter apparatus for converting an internal combustion engine from a petroleum-based lubricating oil to a botanically-based lubricating oil.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cleansing filter containing an immediately available antioxidant/additive solution to aid in removing and inactivating lead and other petroleum-based deposits from inner surfaces of an engine.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.